1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a web-fed rotary printing machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In web-fed rotary printing machines, a certain number of printing units, depending on the desired machine configuration, are set up next to each other. This is known, for example, from German reference DE 39 00 660 C2. Each printing unit has an operator-side side wall and a drive-side side wall, in which the cylinders of the printing groups are mounted. To permit maintenance and service, e.g., cleaning the inking unit or inserting the web, the printing units are located far apart. The printing machine therefore requires a great deal of space. Furthermore, the structural length of the printing machine is enlarged by aggregates arranged in front of and behind it, such as unwinding devices, driers, cooling devices and folding apparatus.